


Savior

by Notamorningperson88



Series: Savior Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notamorningperson88/pseuds/Notamorningperson88
Summary: After leaving the Order, Ahsoka Tano is on her own. But, when a vision is sent to her by the Force itself, she if forced to return to the very same Jedi Order that betrayed her. Join Ahsoka as she tackles the seemingly impossible mission to save her Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo, and the rest of her Jedi family from the evil plans of Darth Sidious.A/N: This is a story I wrote a loooooong time ago, so it's not good AT ALL lmao. I promise you, the sequel, "Fighting Back," is much better written, and once I finish writing it, I am going to go back and rewrite this story so it's up to par.
Series: Savior Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755511
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's P.O.V

'Where am I?' I ask myself.

I look around. The room is red. There is a window at the end of the room. Coruscant? But I was on Shili.... what's happening. Chancellor Palpatine sits in a chair looking out on the city.

"Chancellor? What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is.... falling asleep." I ask him.

He doesn't answer. It's like he doesn't hear me. Is this a dream? Then the door opens and he turns around. Masters Windu, Tiin, Fisto, and Kolar walk in with hard expressions.

"Master Windu! I take it that General Grievous has been destroyed then? I must say you are hear sooner than expected."

The masters start taking out there lightsabers.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor." Master Windu states.

What's happening!?

The Chancellor's face becomes colder.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?"

"The senate will decide your fate."

His voice gets harder.

"I am the Senate."

"Not yet."

The Chancellor stands up. A lightsaber suddenly come out of his sleave. How did he do that!? He's not Force-Sensative! And how does he have a lightsaber!?

"It's treason then." He says slowly.

He ignites his lightsaber. It's red! He's a Sith!?

He jumps hrough the air at the masters. He went right through me!? This has to be a nightmare. He kills Master Kolar and Master Tinn with two swipes of his lightsaber. How is he so fast!? He turns his attention to Master Windu and Master Fisto but soon cuts down Master Fisto. He's still alive.

The scene changes. Chancellor Palpatine is against the pane of the broken window using Force Lightning at Master Windu. He is blocking it and forcing it back at him. Anakin is watching. It looks like his face is melting!

"I have the power to save the one you love!"

"Don't listen to him Anakin! AHHHH!"

He finally stops and Master Windu points his lightsaber at Chancellor Palpatine.

"I am going to end this. Once and for all!" Master Windu says.

"You can't! He must stand trial!"

"He is to dangerous to be left alive! He has control of the Senate and the courts!"

The disfigured form of Chancellor Palpatine pleads to Anakin to save him.

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin screams.

'What are you doing Anakin? He has killed two Jedi Masters and injured another one!'

"I need him!" Anakin screams.

Master Windu starts to raise his lightsaber. He swings it down but Anakin ignites his and cuts off his hand.

"Anakin! No!" I yell.

Master Windu screams as Palpatine laughs and sends him flying out of the window with Force Lightning.

"NOO!" I yell.

"What have I done?" Anakin asks himself.

Palpatine stands up and looks at him. His voice is gravely not sounding kind as it used to be.

"You are fulfilling your destiny Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

"I will do whatever you ask."

"No Anakin! Please!"

"Good."

"Just help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her."

'What? I knew they were married but how did he know she was going to die?'

"Together I know we will discover the secret."

"I pledge myself to you Master."

"You will be a powerful Sith. Henceforth you will be known as Darth Vader."

The scene changes again to Commander Cody talking to Palpatine or should I say Sidious.

"Execute Order 66."

Order 66?

"It will be done my Lord."

He closes the transmission and tells a clone to shoot at someone. I look to where he points.

'Obi Wan!'

The cannon shoots and knocks Obi Wan and the beast he was riding down into some water.

'Good. He's alive.'

Then it changes again and again of Jedi dying.

'Master Mundi. Master Allie. Aayla. Master Plo. Oh Master Plo....'

The scene changes again to clones attacking Jedi at the Temple.

"Noooo!" I scream.

It changes to Anakin slaughtering younglings. Tears flow down my face.

'He's truly gone isn't he?'

The scenes just keep coming. Old Obi Wan, Darth Vader in the suit, Luke Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, the Death Stars, Alderaan being destroyed, Vader cutting Luke's hand off, Luke getting electrocuted, Vader killing the Emperor, Vader...no. Anakin dying.

Then it changes back to the Temple. I'm in the Room of 1000 Fountans. A man is sitting under a tree. He's meditating. He opens his eyes and looks straight at me.

"Come Ahsoka. We have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

I jump back with my lightsabers in my hand.

"Who are you!? How can you see me!?" I ask.

"I am Qui Gon Jinn. I was Obi Wan's master. What you just saw is the future if something isn't done. The Force wants things to be made right. By you. You are the only one who can save him and the Jedi Order."

"Master-"

"Call me Qui Gon."

"Qui Gon how do I stop this?"

"You must figure that out on your own. I must be going. I have done what I could. Oh and tell Obi Wan and Anakin I said hi. May the Force be with you Ahsoka."

Everything starts fading as Qui Gon start walking away.

"Wait!! I don't know how!!"

He turns back to me.

"When you are in trouble I will help. Trust in the Force Ahsoka." He tells me.

Then everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------

I sit up in my bed sweating.

'I need to talk to the Council.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The pilot lands the ship at the Temple docking bay. I rush off into the Temple. Several Jedi stare at me as I run to the Council room. I have no time to waste. I stop right in front of the doors to catch my breath. As soon as I did I walk in. All the Council members, except for Master Yoda, look at me shocked. I notice Anakin isn't here.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Obi Wan asks.

"I have come because I have information. I know the identity of the Sith Lord you have been looking for."

Most of the Council Members gasp.

"Know this how do you?" Master Yoda asks intrigued.

"The Force showed me what is to come."

"How can we trust you? You are no longer a Jedi." Master Windu.

"My allegiance is to the Jedi!" I scream outrage.

"How do we know you are not a Sith?" Master Windu asks.

"Master Windu! I know Ahsoka. She is dedicated to the Jedi!" Obi Wan tells him.

"I am just proposing the idea Master Obi Wan. Now tell us his identity." Master Windu says.

"It is Chancellor Palpatine." I say slowly.

"That is impossible! Many Jedi have been around him and none have sensed him!" Master Tiin says in outrage.

"He is the Sith Lord!" I say.

"Believe you I do Padawan Tano. Tell us what happened in your vision you shall." Master Yoda asks me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's P.O.V

Once I was done telling them about my vision Master Yoda sighs.

"Most disturbing this is. Proof we need to convince the Senate."

"How are we going to get proof?" Master Ti asks.

"Know I do not but tell no one we must."

The door opens. Anakin rushes in.

"Masters! The Chancellor- Ahsoka?"

He hugs me. He releases me and turns back to the Council.

"Masters. Grievous has launched an attack on Coruscant. He has kidnapped the Chancellor."

"We must get him back. Master Kenobi. Take Skywalker and get the Chancellor back. Take Ahsoka with you."

Anakin bows.

"Yes Master."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi Wan crashes his ship in the Invisible Hand. Anakin and I land our ships.

"Come. We must find the Chancellor." Anakin says.

I scowl at his name.

\------------------------------

"Chancellor!"

Anakin rushes to the imprisoned old man while Obi Wan and I follow behind him. Palplatine looks behind us.

"Dooku."

We all turn around. Count Dooku jumps down and ignites his lightsaber.

"What are you doing? Get help." Palpatine says.

"Chancellor, Sith Lords are our specialty." Anakin looks at Dooku. "I have gotten stronger since we last fought."

"Good. Twice the pride double the fall."

\---------------------------------

Anakin has his and Dooku's lightsaber on each side of his head.

"Good Anakin! Now kill him. Kill him."

"I shouldn't."

"He is too dangerous to be left alive. Kill him!"

"No Anakin! He should stand trial!"

Palpatine glares at me. I glare right back.

"You're right."

He sheaths the lightsabers. I help Obi Wan up as we escort Palpatine and Dooku back to Coruscant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's P.O.V

I walk into the Council Room. They called for an emergency meeting and called me. I guess it's about Palpatine. I bow. Even though I'm not in the Jedi Order anymore it's still polite to.

"Young Tano. The Council has decided to ask you back into the Order. We realize that you refused last time. You warned us about Palpatine even though we did not have faith in you during your trial. For that we are thankful." Master Windu says.

I stare at him. To be honest I haven't thought about it. They betrayed me but they are my family.

"I would be honored Masters."

Master Yoda stand up and walks towards me. I kneal down on one knee. He ignites his lightsaber on the left side if my head.

"I dub thee," He moves his lightsaber to the right side of my head. "Knight of the Republic."

He goes back to his seat.

"Now for the reason we called this meeting. We need proof to convict Palpatine. If there is a contingency order called 'Order 66' then the Kaminoans surely know about it. Master Fisto will be going to Kamino to investigate along with you Knight Tano." Master Windu says.

"Yes Master." I say.

"This meeting is dismissed."

The Council leaves as I wait outside for Master Fisto.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's lying." I say.

We had just talked to Lama Su, leader of the Kaminoans and Taun We, his secretary.

"Yes. He will contact Palpatine. We can not let him." Master Fisto says.

Lama Su and Taun We exit his office. Taun We comes towards up while Lama Su heads the other way. Taun We leans her head forward to whisper.

"Come with me."

She motions us to follow her as she heads to one of the rooms. Why does she want to talk to us? We follow her in. The door closes automatically

"If you know about Order 66 then you surely know ordered it to be programmed into the clones, right?"

I look to Master Fisto. He doesn't answer.

"Please! I want to help!"

I sense truth in her words.

"Yes. It was Chancellor Palpatine." I tell her.

She nods.

"He wants to destroy the Jedi! I don't know why but Lama Su is working with him."

"We know. We need proof to arrest him. Why are you helping us?" Master Fisto asks.

"Because I want peace! Lama Su only cares about money."

Again, true.

"Do you have anything that connect him to Order 66?" Master Fisto asks.

She takes a holo-disk out of her pocket.

"I knew you could help so I took this from Lama Su's office. This is a holo-recording that shows Palpatine telling Lama Su to program Order 66 into the clones."

"Thank you Taun We. We have one more request. We need to know where Lama Su contacts Palpatine. If Palaptine finds out then he will execute Order 66 right now."

"Ok. There is a secret room close to his office. No one knows about it except Lama Su and I. It's supposed to be a hideout in case the Separatists invade. I will take you to it."

She leads us to a wall. She takes out a remote and presses the button. The wall suddenly opens. When we enter the door closes again. Lama Su is turns around. It seems like he hasn't contacted Sidious yet.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He demands.

Master Fisto steps forward.

"Lama Su. You are under arrest for conspiring with the Separatists."

Lama Su panics and takes out a blaster. He shoots at me but I reflect the blaster bolts back at him. They both hit his chest. He falls to the ground

Taun We gasps. I turn to her.

"We will be taking you back to the Jedi Temple. You can testify against Palaptine. We will keep the body here so no one finds it."

"Yes Master Jedi."

Taun We opens the door and we exit careful to make sure no one sees the body. We take Taun We to our ship and head back Coruscant.


	7. Chapter 7

Sidious' P.O.V

Those blasted Jedi!

"How much do the Jedi know!?" I demanded.

"They-"

The door opens. I quickly end the transmission but not before I see Taun We. That blasted Kaminoan betrayed me! She must be killed before she tells the Jedi! They will be coming back to Coruscant soon.

I smile. I contact Cad Bane. I pull my hood up.

"What do ya want?" He asks.

I hate bounty hunters.

"You should treat me with a little respect. I need you to kill someone. A Kaminoan. She will be arriving at the Jedi Temple in 4 hours. Be there. You will be paid 500,000 credits."

"800,000 credits."

I scowl.

"Fine."

"You're lucky I'm on Coruscant."

I smirk. The Jedi will fall.

\---------------Just Before Ahsoka and Master Fisto Land----------------

I walk towards the Temple's landing pad. The little green troll and Windu are waiting. They see me.

"Chancellor? What are you doing here?" Windu asks.

"I have just recieved intelligence that General Grievous is on Utapau."

"Hmmmm. One step closer to ending this war, we are." Yoda says.

A ship comes closer and lands.

Anakin's annoying little pet and Fisto escort Taun We. Ahsoka is ruining my plans!

"Chancellor?" She asks

"Ahsoka! How good to see you again."

"You too Chancellor."

Fisto speaks.

"We have discovered that Lama Su has been conspiring with the Separatists. We don't know about what however Taun We, Lama Su's secretary, has agreed to tell us."

Good. They don't about Order 66

Suddenly a blaster bolt hit Taun We in the chest. She fell to the ground as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers. I can sense that Taun We is still alive. Fisto carries Taun We inside the Temple as the rest of them protect me.

'Stupid Jedi.'

They escort me inside the Temple as Jedi Healers take Taun We to operate on her.

\---------A Few Hours Later-------

Fisto and Yoda come into my office.

"Has Ms. We survived?" I ask.

I could no longer sense her.

"Sorry to report, we are, that Taun We survive, she did not."

Joy erupts inside of me.

Nothing can stop me!


	8. Chapter 8

Kit Fisto's P.O.V

"Knew the whereabouts of General Grievous, you said." Master Yoda said.

"Yes. Republic Intelligence has tracked him Utapau. Might I suggest you send Anakin?"

"The Council will decide, Chancellor." I said.

"Okay Master Jedi. Good day."

Master Yoda and I left. Once we arrived at the Temple, we went to the Medical Ward. Master Allie is standing over Taun We. She looked at us.

"Did he believe you?"

"Yes. He thinks she's dead. How is she?" I ask.

"The blaster just missed her heart. She will recover."

"Good, this is." Master Yoda says.

"Yes. Palpatine can not find out she's alive. We must send her off world." Master Allie says.

"Yes but where?" I ask.

"Endor she will go. Along with Knight Secura. Protect Taun We we must."


	9. Chapter 9

Master Windu's P.O.V

"Masters. I have discovered terrible news. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

Only Masters Ti, Fisto, Tiin, Kolar, and myself are on Coruscant.

I look towards the rest of the Council.

'Should we tell him we knew?' Master Ti.

'Yes. We have kept this a secret for far too long.'

"Knight Skywalker. The Council knew about this. Knight Tano came to us claiming she had a vision of what is to come. We needed proof. We found out of a contingency order called Order 66. If given by the Chancellor, the clones will turn on the Jedi and kill them. But we needed more proof because being a Sith is not a crime against the Republic. We need proof that he is collaborating with the Separatists." I explain.

"You knew!?" He asks outraged.

"Control yourself! Yes, we knew but we couldn't act without proof. We still can not act without looking treasonous to the Republic." Saesee Tiin explains.

"What are we going to do?"

"Master Ti. Send out the emergency order."

"Yes Master Windu."

She exits the Council Chambers.

"Emergency Order?" Anakin asks.

"When Knight Tano told us her vision, we created an emergency order. It sends out a signal with coordinates to all Jedi to head for the planet Tython in case we fail to arrest or kill Sidious." I explain

"Tython? I never heard of it."

"That's because it was erased from all data banks." Agen Kolar explains.

"But why there?"

"Not even the most powerful Force user can us find there because the planet is so in tuned with the Force. It was once home to the Je'daii Order. The location was passed down through Jedi Masters."

Shaak Ti comes back in.

"The Jedi in the Temple are evacuating as we speak."

"Good. Masters Fisto, Tiin, Kolar and I will confront Sidious."

"Yes Master."

\-----------15 Minutes Later--------

Ahsoka's P.O.V

"I must go! They can not defeat him. I am the Chosen One! I am the only one who can kill him."

"I'm not going to change your mind then?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"I am going with you." A voice behind Anakin says.

Master Shaak Ti walks up.

"All the Jedi have been evacuated. The Archives have been saved on a hardrive and erased from the Temple and the Holocrons inside the Temple are being sent to Tython right now."

"Okay."

\--------Chancellor's Office---------

Ahsoka's P.O.V

Anakin, Master Ti, and I walk into the office. Masters Tiin and Kolar's bodies are on the floor with a lightsaber hole in them. Master Fisto is strewn across the steps unconscious with a lightsaber slash across the stomach. He's still alive. Master Windu is against the broken window pane reflecting lightning back Sidious.

"Master Ti! Get Master Fisto to where the Jedi are evacuating." Anakin screams

I guess he didn't want Palpatine to hear what planet the Jedi were going.

"But-"

"Go! You too Snips."

"No!" I say defiantly.

He sighs.

\------15 Minutes Later------

We charge at Sidious. He jumps towards the door as clones rush in. Sidious cackles as he turns on his comm.

"Execute Order 66."

"Yes my Lord."

The clones aim at us.

"We can't fight them!" Master Windu says as he stands up behind us.

Suddenly a speeder flys up to the broken window.

"Get in!"

Padmé.

I look back. Lux is their too!

Anakin, Master Windu, and I jump into the speeder as the clones fire. I sit next to Lux. He hugs me. She flys towards her apartment in the 500 Republica.

"Thank you Senator Amidala." Master Windu says.

"You're welcome Master Jedi."

I look to Lux.

"Ahso-"

I kiss him.

"I missed you."

Padmé lands the speeder as Senators Mothma and Organa run up to her.

"Come on! The clones are on their way!" Bail says.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Master Windu asks.

"Because they're my friends! We don't have time right now. We have to go."

We rush in Padmé's Nubian ship and take off towards Tython.


End file.
